Transvestic Disorder
DSM-III In DSM-III, this disorder is called Transvestism Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Recurrent and persistent cross-dressing by a heterosexual male. '''B. Use of cross-dressing for the purpose of sexual excitement, at least initially in the course of the disorder. C'''. Intense frustration when the cross-dressing is interfered with. '''D. Does not meet the criteria for Transsexualism. Differential Diagnosis Transsexualism In Transsexualism there is a persistent wish to be rid of one's own genitals and to live as a member of the other sex, and there is never any sexual excitement with cross-dressing. The individual with Transvestism considers himself to be basically male, whereas the anatomically male Transsexual has a female sexual identity. In those rare instances when Transvestism evolves into Transsexualism, the diagnosis of Transvestism is changed to Transsexualism. Non-sexual cross-dressing Cross-dressing for the relief of tension or gender discomfort may be done without directly causing sexual excitement. This should not be diagnosed as Transvestism; the diagnosis of Atypical Gender Identity Disorder should be considered. Male homosexuality In male homosexuality there may be occasional cross-dressing to attract another male or to masquerade in theatrical fashion as a woman. However, the act of cross-dressing does not cause sexual arousal. Female impersonators In female impersonators, unless Transvestism is also present, the act of cross-dressing does not cause sexual arousal, and interference with the cross-dressing does not result in intense frustration. Fetishism Fetishism is not diagnosed when sexual arousal by nonhuman objects is limited to articles of female clothing used in cross-dressing. DSM-IV In DSM-IV, this disorder is called Transvestic Fetishism For more information, see Paraphilias The paraphiliac focus of Transvestic Fetishism involves cross-dressing. Usually the male with Transvestic Fetishism keeps a collection of female clothes that he intermittently uses to cross-dress. While cross-dressed, he usually masturbates, imagining himself to be both the male subject and the female object of his sexual fantasy. This disorder has been described only in heterosexual males. Transvestic Fetishism is not diagnosed when cross-dressing occurs exclusively during the course of Gender Identity Disorder. Transvestic phenomena range from occasional solitary wearing of female clothes to extensive involvement in a transvestic subculture. Some males wear a single item of women's apparel (e.g., underwear or hosiery) under their masculine attire. Other males with Transvestic Fetishism dress entirely as females and wear makeup. The degree to which the cross-dressed individual successfully appears to be a female varies, depending on mannerisms, body habitus, and cross-dressing skill. When not cross-dressed, the male with Transvestic Fetishism is usually unremarkably masculine. Although his basic preference is heterosexual, he tends to have few sexual partners and may have engaged in occasional homosexual acts. An associated feature may be the presence of Sexual Masochism. The disorder typically begins with cross-dressing in childhood or early adolescence. In many cases, the cross-dressing is not done in public until adulthood. The initial experience may involve partial or total cross-dressing; partial cross-dressing often progresses to complete cross-dressing. A favored article of clothing may become erotic in itself and may be used habitually, first in masturbation and later in intercourse. In some individuals, the motivation for cross-dressing may change over time, temporarily or permanently, with sexual arousal in response to the cross-dressing diminishing or disappearing. In such instances, the cross-dressing becomes an antidote to anxiety or depression or contributes to a sense of peace and calm. In other individuals, gender dysphoria may emerge, especially under situational stress with or without symptoms of depression. For a small number of individuals, the gender dysphoria becomes a fixed part of the clinical picture and is accompanied by the desire to dress and live permanently as a female and to seek hormonal or surgical reassignment. Individuals with Transvestic Fetishism often seek hormonal or surgical reassignment. Individuals with Transvestic Fetishism often seek treatment when gender dysphoria emerges. The subtype With Gender Dysphoria is provided to allow the clinician to note the presence of gender dysphoria as part of Transvestic Fetishism. Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, in a heterosexual male, recurrent, intense sexually arousing fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors involving cross-dressing. '''B. The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. Specify if: * With Gender Dysphoria: if the person has persistent discomfort with gender role or identity DSM-5 Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, recurrent and intense sexual arousal from cross-dressing, as manifested by fantasies, urges, or behaviors. '''B. The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. Specify if: * With fetishism: If sexually aroused by fabrics, materials, or garments. * With autogynephilia: If sexually aroused by thoughts or images of self as female. Specify if: * In a controlled environment: This specifier is primarily applicable to individuals living in institutional or other settings where opportunities to cross-dress are restricted. * In full remission: There has been no distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other areas of functioning for at least 5 years while in an uncontrolled environment. Specifiers The presence of fetishism decreases the likelihood of gender dysphoria in men with transvestic disorder. The presence of autogynephilia increases the likelihood of gender dysphoria in men with transvestic disorder. Differential Diagnosis Fetishistic disorder This disorder may resemble transvestic disorder, in particular, in men with fetishism who put on women's undergarments while masturbating with them. Distinguishing transvestic disorder depends on the individual's specific thoughts during such activity (e.g., are there any ideas of being a woman, being like a woman, or being dressed as a woman?) and on the presence of other fetishes (e.g., soft, silky fabrics, whether these are used for garments or for something else). Gender dysphoria Individuals with transvestic disorder do not report an incongruence between their experienced gender and assigned gender nor a desire to be of the other gender; and they typically do not have a history of childhood cross-gender behaviors, which would be present in individuals with gender dysphoria. Individuals with a presentation that meets full criteria for transvestic disorder as well as gender dysphoria should be given both diagnoses.